<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you're exactly where you're supposed to be by rlb190</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018715">you're exactly where you're supposed to be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rlb190/pseuds/rlb190'>rlb190</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Abusive Parents, Bruises, Child Abuse, Complicated Relationships, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mental Anguish, Musicals, Single Parents, Teacher Blaine Anderson, Theatre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rlb190/pseuds/rlb190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson is facing martial issues and flees to Lima, Ohio to teach. He expected an easy semester and some well-needed time apart from his husband. He didn't expect to get confronted by the tech department, or face the fact that one of his students is being abused by his father, who may or may not be related to someone who he used to know a lifetime ago.</p><p> </p><p>Heed the warnings!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you're exactly where you're supposed to be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello there! This a rewrite of my story Only, Nothing, published on ao3 in 2017. I thought I'd like to revisit and revise it. Please enjoy :)</p><p>Content warning: lots of sass, some OC's to further the plot, and mentioned/implied/talked about abuse and self-harm.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blaine rubbed his eyes exhaustively.</p><p> </p><p>        The school day was only seven hours. Seven hours out of his day to teach his classes, help these kids get their shit together, get his own shit together and go home.</p><p> </p><p>     But now, sitting in front of his desk looking incredibly guilty had to be the biggest pain in his ass in past seven hours. A student with no regards for rules or even a modicum of self-preservation.</p><p> </p><p>Blaine cleared his throat and folded his hands on top of one another, leaning forwards slightly in his seat, giving his best disapproving teacher look.</p><p> </p><p>     “So,” Blaine said, looking down at the sheet music that the Glee club had special ordered for their next performance, “You’re telling me that you just happened to fall down the stairs.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>     “Holding all of the sheet music we gave you guys.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>       “An entire year’s budget worth of properly acquired sheet music,”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep.”</p><p> </p><p>      “And someone just-,” Blaine waved his hands in the air mystically, “<em>Happened </em>spilled water on the floor at the same time you fell down the stairs.”</p><p> </p><p>“Correct.”</p><p> </p><p>       “And all the sheet music is ruined.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep.”</p><p> </p><p>        “Because… all 150 pages got dropped into the same puddle.”</p><p> </p><p>“At the bottom of the stairs, yes.”</p><p> </p><p>      Blaine nodded. “Right, the stairs you fell down.”</p><p> </p><p>The kid held up one finger, as if to remind Blaine of his own stupidity.</p><p> </p><p>     “With the sheet music.”</p><p> </p><p>Blaine sat back in his Lima-district issued teacher’s chair.</p><p> </p><p>    “With the sheet music.” Blaine agreed. “Felix, I sincerely doubt-”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Blaine, accidents happen. How’d you think I came into this world?” The kid, Felix, was smiling.</p><p> </p><p>      “It’s Mr. Anderson, Felix. We’ve been over this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shouldn’t it be Anderson-Hummel? Or Hummel-Anderson? Did you guys hyphenate, or was that too weird?”</p><p> </p><p>     Blaine put his face in his hands. He was going to murder this kid. “Felix, I’m doubting your story.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix shrugged haphazardly and put his hands in his hoodie, looking cool as a cucumber and not at all guilty like the criminal he was.</p><p> </p><p>     “Well what do you think happened?”</p><p> </p><p>Blaine gave Felix a ‘don’t-kid-with-me’ look.</p><p> </p><p>     “I think someone purposefully ruining the sheet music.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix sat up suddenly and put a hand over his mouth in mock horror. “Oh my- you don’t mean,” he hunched down for dramatic effect, “<em>Sabotage?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>     “Felix, I-,”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think it was Vocal Adrenaline? Those guys suck major-,”</p><p> </p><p>    “Felix!”</p><p> </p><p>Felix rolled his eyes pointedly, sensing Blaine’s irritation. “Okay, okay, fine. I trashed them.”</p><p> </p><p>      “Why would you do that?”</p><p> </p><p>Felix put a hand on his right shoulder as he rolled it, wincing slightly. Blaine wondered briefly if Felix had <em>actually </em>thrown himself downstairs to ruin the sheet music.</p><p> </p><p>     “Dude, like every other day you give us twenty minutes to learn some stupid song so your glee club kids can sing about their problems. Do you have any idea how much pressure that is on the band kids?”</p><p> </p><p>     Felix waved his hands for affect. “Do you know how hard it is to learn a new Brittney Spears song every other day? I’ve got the ‘it’s Brittney bitch’ intro practically burned into my retinas. I don’t even like Brittney Spears! I like Katy Perry!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well-,”</p><p> </p><p>      “Oh, and don’t even get me started on you guys wanting to use the stage. Jesus from the tech department is practically ready to jump from the sound booth because you guys always need mics or lighting for your little shows or whatever. There’s such a high turnover rate in the theater tech classes because your glee dickheads also want professional tech!”</p><p> </p><p>Blaine put out a hand. “Felix,”</p><p> </p><p>    Felix interrupted him, sticking out and accusing finger.</p><p> </p><p>     “Oh, and the costumes! The costumes, of course! The stupid costumes. Hey, you know Marianne from costumes? She’s the one who makes the patterns, - she has her SAT’S next week and you’re over here asking her to put together costumes for your regional-state- whatever singing competition.  So, yes, I trashed the sheet music. We need a break, Blaine! Or least some help! Your glee club has been parasite on all the other art programs at this school. I mean, you, you-  you don’t even know my last name, and I’m the guy who organizes the live music!”</p><p> </p><p>Blaine stared at Felix for a moment as the kid calmed down. Felix sort of shrunk into himself, like he was expecting Blaine to start screaming. Felix cleared his throat awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>      “Anyways,” Felix said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>      Blaine was still quiet. He had never actually thought about it before. The glee club when he was teenager had been his whole life, but all he did was learn the songs and dances, not giving much thought to who ran the stage or where they got their costumes for their competitions. As the glee club teacher, he still didn’t really appreciate it, even though he was the one in contact with the different art departments to secure what they needed to put on performances. Blaine suddenly felt a rush a guilt. At least he could do was offer some thanks. Or buy the kids a pizza or something.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I- I never knew that’s how you guys felt. You’re right.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Felix stared at Blaine like he was an alien who had just walked off the mother-ship and demanded to see the earth’s leader.</p><p> </p><p>     “I am?”</p><p> </p><p>     Blaine laughed suddenly, surprising Felix. Blaine felt all his stress melt away for moment as he did so. Blaine shook his head in amazement and rested his head on one hand, his elbow on the desk.</p><p> </p><p>     “Yes, Felix. You are. The show choir asks a lot of the other departments and clubs. We don’t show you all enough appreciation, especially since without you guys we wouldn’t even make it to regionals. Seriously. You guys are working late after school tonight for the school show?”</p><p> </p><p>Felix was uncharacteristically quiet as he nodded.</p><p> </p><p>      “I’ll tell my kids to stop by and help out before glee practice. I’ll swing by with some pizza, maybe.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix, breaking out of shocked stupor, grinned manically. Blaine wondered if this was a bad idea.</p><p> </p><p>       “Well, I thank you kindly,” Felix drawled, putting on a fake Southern accent. “We’ll be in the auditorium until 8 tonight. Don’t disappoint, I will be forced to have another glee-related accident.”</p><p> </p><p> Felix stood up from his chair and bowed graciously. Felix winked at Blaine and walked out of the choir room as Blaine leaned over his desk to call out to him.</p><p> </p><p>     “It’s Mr. Anderson!”</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>True to his word, Blaine showed up at the auditorium at about 7 pm.</p><p> </p><p>      His glee kids had already been there since the end of the school day to help, and the singers had all officially gave up by 6:30 to go practice in the choir room for the upcoming school show.</p><p> </p><p>     Blaine walked onto the stage and looked over the sets. They were large, wooden sets, depicting the inside of a coffee shop, a forest, and a beach scene. They were all laying face-up on a blue plastic tarp.</p><p> </p><p>      To the left of the three large sets was a mountain of cloth and fabric sitting in a bin next to a table that housed an old sewing machine. Sitting at the table, one foot on the pedal that controlled the machine chair sat a lovely looking girl with black hair and dark skin. Blaine presumed she was Mariana. Felix was sitting on the floor next to the table with some papers spread out in front of him, pen in hand, furiously scribbling and crossing things out on what appeared to be sheet music. Across the table there were a pile of lavaliere mics in front of a Hispanic looking kid with long hair braided down his back who had a screwdriver in one hand and an SAT study book in the other.</p><p> </p><p>As Blaine drew nearer, he could hear what they were talking about.</p><p> </p><p>      “Okay, Hypothetical.” The long-haired kid said. Mariana didn’t look up from what she was doing on the machine, instead taking a pin that she had been holding in her mouth out to answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Based on guesswork; not proven.”</p><p> </p><p>     “Yep. Iconoclast.”</p><p> </p><p>The machine stopped suddenly as the girl thought. She looked up this time as she answered. “Felix.”</p><p> </p><p>     “Hey!” exclaimed Felix from the floor, looking up at Mariana.</p><p> </p><p>      “You don’t even know what it means! It could be a good thing!” The Hispanic kid exclaimed. Felix gasped dramatically. “Ah-ha! You just said it <em>could </em>be a good thing. Thus, it is a bad thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“A person who goes against accepted authority.” Mariana said. Jesus gave her an approving nod. Felix pouted. “Made, you guys sound like my dad.”</p><p> </p><p>      “They’re looking good guys.” Blaine commented, approaching the small group, shouldering the pizza boxes. Felix looked to the new voice and, seeing Blaine, grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Blaine! Your glee club kids helped paint. Not too shabby, huh? I told them we should put a yeti in the window, but I was vetoed.”</p><p> </p><p>      “That’s because it was a stupid idea, Felix.” Mariana said</p><p> </p><p>      “It’s Mr. Anderson, kid.” Blaine corrected Felix as he pushed some cloth bolts of the way to set the pizza down. Mariana saw Blaine attempting to do this one-handed (the other on the pizza boxes) and lent in her chair to help clear some table space.</p><p> </p><p>      “You brought pizza! Yes! Grease, fill my arteries!” Felix pulled himself off the floor and made a beeline for the pizza. Blaine opened the lid of the pizza box and dug out some paper plates and napkins from his bag.</p><p> </p><p>“Told you I would.” Blaine said, placing the plates and napkins on the table. Felix had already picked up a slice with no regard to this.</p><p> </p><p>      Mariana found a good place to pause on her sewing and stood up. “I hope the pizza has a <em>myriad</em> of toppings.”</p><p> </p><p>“Myriad? Nice.” Jesus said he looked over the study book. “I’ll check that one off as ‘totally got it’, right next to Felix.”</p><p> </p><p>       “I’m in the SAT’s? Cool.”</p><p> </p><p>      Felix had just stuffed an entire slice of pizza in his mouth so he couldn’t respond, without theoretically choking and/or dying, so he just rolled his eyes to prove a point at the other two kids as Jesus and Mariana as they made their way to the pizza.</p><p> </p><p>“Where is everyone else?’ Blaine asked, watching as Mariana handed Felix a napkin to stop the grease from the pizza currently shoved into his mouth from getting onto his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>      “My guys are at a supply store to get some parts for these hanging mics.” Jesus waved his hand at the stage. Felix shrugged, mouth still full, and Mariana miserably stared down at her pizza. “I’m the only one who does costumes.”</p><p> </p><p>     Blaine helped himself to a slice of the cheesy goodness, taking note that the three students had helped themselves first. “I think I can get someone to help you. Not all the time, just before shows though.</p><p> </p><p>       Mariana sniffed in disdain and her face wrinkled, like she was remembering a bad smell. “It’s about time. I’ve practically stabbed my poor fingers to nothing hand-sewing on those felt pieces. If I have to even put the tip of my finger on a piece of felt I’m gonna lose it.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Blaine turned attention to Jesus who was absentmindedly rolling his screwdriver between his forefinger and thumb in one hand.</p><p> </p><p>      “How about you? Need any help?”</p><p> </p><p>Jesus shook his head. “Nah, not right now. We’ve got enough people until lacrosse season starts in a few weeks. Then our numbers drop.”</p><p> </p><p>     Mariana chewed thoughtfully on a piece of crust. “Didn’t your brother play lacrosse?” she asked Felix.</p><p> </p><p>Felix, who had somehow managed to get that piece of pizza shoved down his gullet without dying, nodded.</p><p> </p><p>       “Yeah.” Felix wiped his hands and chin off with the napkin Mariana had given him and then rolled his right shoulder. “Gotta finish the detailing on the set before the paint dries.” Felix pattered off to the wooden set.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t you wait until you’ve eaten more?” Blaine called out to Felix, who in return waved over his shoulder as he crouched down over the set.</p><p> </p><p>      “Nah, I gotta pull the tape off before the paint dries. Otherwise it’ll be impossible to get off. I’ll eat more in a sec.”</p><p> </p><p>Blaine sighed and turned his attention back to the table, where the other two kids were watching him with curious eyes. “He does everything like this, doesn’t he?” Blaine asked.</p><p> </p><p>    Jesus nodded.</p><p> </p><p>It was quiet for a moment, expect for a few quiet, under-the breath mutterings of curses from Felix as he grappled with the sets.</p><p> </p><p>     “So, what about you, Mr. Anderson?” Mariana asked. “Why did you decide to come back to Ohio and teach?”</p><p> </p><p>     Blaine bit the inside of his cheek. That was… complicated. New York was everything Kurt had wanted, but it wasn’t everything Blaine wanted. There had been fights, of course, yelling matches and arguments over their rushed wedding, where a good place would be to raise their family and the long, often odd hours the both of them worked. There was no good way to explain to a bunch of high school kids that the “it” couple, the couple that should have been together forever, were having some serious martial problems.</p><p> </p><p>      Instead, Blaine shrugged. “There was an opportunity to teach for a year and I thought it would be nice to give back to the place that gave some much back to me. Kurt was all for it for me to move here for a bit. Things are hectic with the new show coming out soon. Honestly, he’s pretty glad he can have some time alone with the baby in New York. He and Rachel have probably dressed her in every outfit known to mankind.”</p><p> </p><p>Mariana laughed, not picking up on the slight bitter tone Blaine had taken. “Point taken.”</p><p> </p><p>    “Enough about me. I’ve been told you’ve got your SAT’s next week. I’m sure I could take over from Jesus to help you study some-,”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Shit!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>     The trio all jumped at the sudden yell and looked over to where the sets were. Felix was kneeling by the painted beach scene, his head low grabbing his right shoulder, face contorted in pain. Blaine quickly pushed his chair out from under him and rushed over to the kid. “Felix, are you alright?” Did you hurt yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>Felix waved his left hand at Blaine. ‘I’m fine, <em>Christ!”</em></p><p> </p><p>     Felix grabbed on his shoulder again. “It’s just an old injury, I tried to move the set up a bit and I must have just bothered it.” Felix’s face was pale, his skin clammy. “I’ll just- I’ll be right back.” Felix shot up like a bullet and jogged off the stage, heading for the bathrooms. Blaine looked to Mariana and Jesus who both shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s been rolling his shoulder for ages.” Jesus commented.</p><p> </p><p>      Blaine sighed. This was something he could take right now, dealing with the kids after school hours. It reminded him too much of distant days. “You guys, just, clean up and go home, okay? I’ll stay with Felix and make sure he’s alright. Feel free to take the leftovers home.”</p><p> </p><p>     Blaine hopped off the stage, leaving Mariana and Jesus to their own devices. He pushed open the doors of the auditorium and walked over to the men’s bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>He opened the door and saw all the stall doors were open expect for the handicapped stall on the far end. Blaine walked up to it and knocked on it lightly.</p><p> </p><p>      “Felix, are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Felix’s response was instant.</p><p> </p><p>      “It’s fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not what I asked, kid.”</p><p> </p><p>     “I’m <em>fine</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>      Blaine could tell Felix was speaking through grit teeth. He looked through the small crack in the door and saw Felix was sitting on the toilet with his head resting on his left elbow, his right arm hanging by his side.</p><p> </p><p>     “You and I both know it’s not. Let me see you to make sure you’re alright.”</p><p> </p><p>The lock clicked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>     Blaine opened the door outwards. Felix looked up at him weakly, still looking pale and clammy. “I’m good, see?"</p><p> </p><p>      “Hey, let me look, okay? I know some first aid. Maybe I can help. I can grab the first-aid kit from the behind the stage and see if I can find a sling-,” Blaine made a move toward Felix, who jerked away from Blaine quickly. Felix looked like a deer caught in headlights.</p><p> </p><p>“No! I mean, it’s fine. I wouldn’t want-,”</p><p> </p><p>      “Let me help. It’s not a problem.” Blaine said, his brows furrowing at Felix.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay. No need.”</p><p> </p><p>      A strange feeling went up Blaine’s spine. Something was off. Every alarm bell that had ever been implanted in Blaine’s brain was screaming at him that something was wrong. Blaine had to go through some rigorous training to get his teaching certificate, classes on what to look out for being one of them.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you hurt your shoulder?”</p><p> </p><p>      Felix didn’t miss a beat. “I fell.” He said quickly. “It was an accident.”</p><p> </p><p>Blaine tried not to frown at Felix. He already looked a little freaked out, and Blaine didn’t want to give Felix the impression that he was angry at him.</p><p> </p><p>     “Like the music sheets were an accident?”</p><p> </p><p>Felix looked down the floor, suddenly very interested in his shoelaces.  “It really was an accident. It was a few months ago.”</p><p> </p><p>     “Felix, take off your jacket.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow Blaine, I knew you were married but this-,”</p><p> </p><p>     “Felix.” Blaine said calmly, his voice level and solemn. He lowered his head to make eye contact with the kid.</p><p> </p><p>Felix shook his head and looked away avoiding eye contact. “You can’t make me.” He said, his voice thick.</p><p> </p><p>       Blaine nodded thoughtfully. “You’re right. I can’t make you. But I’m asking you. Felix, please. Please take off your hoodie.”</p><p> </p><p>      Felix swallowed hard, still not making eye contact. For a moment, Blaine thought he was going to do a runner for the door, but instead Felix reached down for the hem of his hoodie. He hesitated for a few long seconds, even taking his hand off the hem once, before gripping it tightly and gently lifting it up and over his head, avoiding his right shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Blaine put a hand over his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>      Felix was wearing a black band t-shirt. There was a golf ball sized bump on his collarbone, sticking out painfully. There was a large wound that looked like maybe road-rash, still scabbing, running the length of his left forearm. up and down his arms. There was a bruise partially peeking out from under the sleeve of Felix’s right arm, looking nauseatingly like a half-formed hand print.</p><p> </p><p>Felix wouldn’t look up at Blaine.</p><p> </p><p>      “Who did this to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I did.”</p><p> </p><p>       Blaine looked at Felix for a minute, hoping he would say something. When he didn’t, he spoke. “Felix. I’ve seen what self-harm looks like. You didn’t do this to yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was an accident.”</p><p> </p><p>      A cold chill ran up and the teacher’s spine, replacing the suspicion he had gripped him before. Felix hadn’t said it yet, but Blaine knew what he was looking at. “Felix, you don’t have to be scared. If you tell me who did this you, I promise you they will never hurt you again.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix didn’t say anything.</p><p> </p><p>       “Felix, look at me.”</p><p> </p><p>       Felix finally looked Blaine in the eye, looking sheepish, like a dog that had been caught ripping apart couch cushions. He was slumped in on himself, trying to be as small as possible.</p><p> </p><p>“Who did this?”</p><p> </p><p>       Felix bit his lower lip. Blaine studied him quietly. He obviously wasn’t going to say anything anytime soon about what happened.. “At least let me take you to the ER to get your shoulder looked at. You don’t have to tell me anything. I just want to make sure you’re okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix looked down at his shoes.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>They sat in the waiting room together.</p><p> </p><p>       The ER seemed busy for an ER in the middle of nowhere, Ohio. They were in for a long wait, and the fact that Felix wasn’t bleeding all over the place or puking his guts out or screaming in pain didn’t improve their wait time.</p><p> </p><p>Blaine had given Felix the paperwork to fill out and they sat in silence, not speaking except for when Blaine offered Felix a water bottle from the vending machine.</p><p> </p><p>       When Felix’s name was finally called almost three hours into waiting, the duo made their way to the exam room, where a doctor asked some questions, and a kind looking nurse with close-cropped blonde hair and a crooked smile took Felix in for an x-ray of his shoulder. Blaine had settled into the hard-plastic chair that was by the exam table, hoping to maybe get in a quick nap while the x-rays were being taken, when the doctor came in the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you the child’s guardian?”</p><p> </p><p>       “I’m his teacher.” Blaine said. The doctor, a stern looking woman with a serious bobbed hairdo, nodded at this. “You do realize we’ll have to call the social worker?”</p><p> </p><p>Blaine nodded. “I know. We’re both mandatory reporters. Felix won’t say anything to me and I told him he didn’t have to. Are you going to call his parents?”</p><p> </p><p>       The doctor sighed. “We will. But that’s what I’m afraid of. We don’t know if it’s his parents or a family friend or even another student. I was hoping you had any idea?”</p><p> </p><p>     Before Blaine could answer, the curtain whooshed open. Felix was being wheeled back into the room by the nurse. “Oh, are we interrupting?” Felix asked, no unkindly. All sarcasm and wit seemed to have been drained from him.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Felix. It’s alright.” The doctor said kindly as the nurse parked the wheelchair by the bed. Felix got up from the wheelchair and pulled himself onto the edge of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>       “The nurse thinks it’s a shoulder separation.” Felix commented. The doctor put her clipboard under her arm and nodded. “It looks like it. A shoulder separation affects the joint where your collarbone and shoulder blade come together.” The doctor took a pen from her pocket and pointed to a spot on the middle of her shoulder. “This is called the acromioclavicular or AC joint.  That bump you have? It happened when your collarbone gets pushed out of place. It looks clear-cut to what it is, but we wanted to get x-rays just in case. Those will be developed soon, and then we’ll know for sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Blaine and Felix both watched intently at the doctor’s display of the injury as she went on describing it in more detail.</p><p> </p><p>      “Now, Felix. This type of injury occurs when someone falls or gets a hard blow that tears the ligaments holding it together. It’s not something that happens easily. Would you like to tell me how this happened?”</p><p> </p><p>     Felix looked down and said nothing. The doctor waited patiently, not letting up on her gaze of Felix. Blaine was grateful the doctor was not letting Felix squirm his way out of a clear answer.</p><p> </p><p>It must have been five minutes of waiting in silence, hearing the sounds of the hospital around them, machines beeping and wheels squeaking.</p><p> </p><p>      “My dad.”</p><p> </p><p> Felix said it so quietly, Blaine almost hadn’t heard him.</p><p> </p><p>     “Your father?’ The doctor asked, looking for a confirmation.</p><p> </p><p>Felix looked like he wanted to be anywhere on earth but in the room. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>       “It really was an accident. He was yelling at me by the stairs and I backed up too quickly and lost my balance.”</p><p> </p><p>Blaine stared at Felix, shocked that he had said anything at all.</p><p> </p><p>      “Does your dad do that a lot?”</p><p> </p><p>      “Yes.” Felix whispered. The doctor ever so professionally smiled a small smile at Felix. “Alright. I’ll be right back.” She left the room swiftly, shutting the curtain behind her. Blaine turned to Felix immediately.</p><p> </p><p>“Felix…”</p><p> </p><p>      Felix looked directly into Blaine’s eyes for what seemed to be the first time. He was emboldened by telling the truth now.</p><p> </p><p>“My dad kicked my older brother out, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>     Blaine blinked, trying to recall any mention of a brother. “Jesus said he used to play lacrosse.”</p><p> </p><p>     “Yeah. My dad kicked him out when he came out as gay. My dad blew up. Practically everyone one else knew. Friends, extended family. But my dad didn’t, somehow. Maybe he did, but he just did not want my brother to admit it. He gave him a concussion when he threw him out. He refused to pay tuition for college. He won’t let me talk to him. One time my brother came over to see me and my dad threatened to call the cops and say he was threatening the family.”</p><p> </p><p>Blaine said nothing. Felix seemed to be getting worked up enough and kept on talking.</p><p> </p><p>      “He’s a drunk. He put my arm on the burner when I got a D in chemistry. He broke my brother’s fingers for- I don’t know. Something stupid. He told everyone he had gotten hurt in a bar fight, even though my brother was in high school at the time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where is your brother now?” Blaine asked gently.</p><p> </p><p>      “I’m not sure. I haven’t talked to him in a few years. He showed up at school once, but when my dad found out he beat the shit out of me.”</p><p> </p><p>The curtain opened.</p><p> </p><p>       The doctor was back, stern-faced as ever, this time with a woman pantsuit carrying a clipboard and a uniformed police officer in tow. The doctor turned to Blaine.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> ‘Would you mind stepping out?”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Blaine sat outside in the hallway all night.</p><p> </p><p>      People walked in and out of the room,  doctors and nurses, more police officers and people in suits and ties. Once, when Blaine was half-asleep, he saw the nurse with the crooked smile walk in holding a sling. Blaine guessed it was for Felix’s shoulder. He must have had the shoulder separation.</p><p> </p><p>      As Blaine waited, trying to get comfortable, he found his thoughts drifting to his baby. Rachel had been so willing to give them a child and Kurt had been so excited; he had always wanted to be a father. Blaine, also excited, was also freaked out of his mind. He was so scared, he almost told Rachel not to go through with it. But when Rachel had delivered their daughter, and the nurse had placed his baby girl into his arms, Blaine had felt his heart fill with something he had never felt before. It was warmth, happiness, it was… incredible. Looking down at this baby, tears running down her face in protest of being delivered, Blaine had never felt so sure of anything before in his life. He knew right then and there that he would give up everything, <em>everything</em>, to make sure that his daughter was happy. He knew that would give his life for her.</p><p> </p><p>      He wondered, sitting there in the hospital hallway, about what she would be like when she was older, getting into fights with her dads, being a kid, being a teenager. He tried to imagine, morbidly, what it would be like hurting her. He found himself getting nauseous at the very thought. He had no idea how someone could see a little baby, raise their kid from nothing, only to hurt them. Blaine couldn’t stand to see his daughter fall down. He couldn’t imagine wanting to hurt her, no matter how angry he was.</p><p> </p><p>     His watch beeping drew him out of his thoughts. He looked down at the face and sighed. It was almost 4 in the morning on a school night. He set an alarm on his phone to remind him to call the school when they opened to call out sick and checked for any messages. There were two from Tina asking him if he wanted tickets to Artie’s movie premiere, and one from Sam asking him his daughter was old enough to like Barbie dolls yet, because there had been a <em>sale</em>. There were, noticeably, no messages or calls from Kurt.  </p><p> </p><p>       Blaine shifted in his seat, closing his eyes for what felt like a few moments, when he was shaken awake. Blaine groaned and blinked a few times. It felt like he had gotten no sleep at all, but from the nearby window, he could see the very last dregs of the night disappearing.</p><p> </p><p>     Blaine looked to the person who had shaken him awake. It was Felix, his right arm and shoulder contained in a sling. There were dark circles under his eyes, like he hadn’t slept at all. Blaine was sure he looked worse.</p><p> </p><p>“What time is it?” Blaine asked groggily.</p><p> </p><p>     “Just past 7.” Felix answered plainly.</p><p> </p><p>Blaine felt a jolt of recognition run through him, recalling more clearly the night’s events and sat up straighter.</p><p> </p><p>     “What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>Felix licked his lips. “They arrested my dad at the house. They cuffed him in front of all the neighbors.”</p><p> </p><p>     “That’s… good?”</p><p> </p><p>Felix gave a small smirk and Blaine’s heart lifted at the very sight of the small reflection of happiness. “It is.” Felix said smugly.</p><p> </p><p>     “What’s the plan now?” Blaine asked, standing up from his seat and giving his back a good twist. His bones cracked, and once again Blaine was painfully reminded of his age.</p><p> </p><p>“I talked to Mary, she’s my social worker, the one in the pantsuit.” Felix added helpfully at seeing Blaine’s questioning expression.</p><p> </p><p>     “The good ole’ Ohio Department of Job and Family Services called my brother. A social worker interviewed him and then a judge gave him emergency custody. He’s on his way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will he be able to-,”</p><p> </p><p>     “I think he’ll be able to keep me. He just needs to fill out the right paperwork in a few days. Oh, I forgot to tell you the best part!”</p><p> </p><p>Felix grinned widely and lent in close to Blaine, like he was sharing a secret. His eyebrows rose mischievously up.</p><p> </p><p>     “The cops kicked my dad’s ass! He resisted arrest! I think I can talk the arresting officer into giving the bodycam footage, who knows?”</p><p> </p><p>Blaine stifled a laugh. “Your shoulder?”</p><p> </p><p>     Felix looked down at his shoulder, like he had forgotten it was there. “Oh! Yeah, they said I’ll need surgery. It’s scheduled for a few days from now, since it’s outpatient. No lifting sets for me for awhile.”</p><p> </p><p>      “Or ruining sheet music.”</p><p> </p><p>Felix laughed and Blaine saw the face of God.</p><p> </p><p>     “Yeah. On the plus side, they gave me some awesome pain killers. I’m as high as a kite.”</p><p> </p><p>Blaine’s eyes widened. “Wow, okay. Don’t go around telling people that.”</p><p> </p><p>      Felix opened his mouth to reply, probably to say something sassy and/or witty but his eyes wandered past Blaine and fixed on something over his shoulder. He blinked a few times and gave a smile, less wide than before. This one was less of a funny smile. It was a smile for hope. He fixed his eyes by on Blaine for a moment.</p><p> </p><p> “My brother’s here.”</p><p> </p><p>     Felix walked around Blaine and started in a slow trot down the hallway. Blaine turned over his shoulder to see where Felix was going. He watched as a figure lightly jogged down the hallway. A tall, lean man with brown hair and eyes met Felix before the kid could even make it halfway down the hall and crushed him into a bear hug.</p><p> </p><p>     “I’m so sorry. I am so, so sorry.” Felix’s brother said. Blaine could not hear Felix’s muffled reply from where his face was buried in his brother’s chest. Felix’s brother withdrew from Felix and put a hand on his good shoulder, hoping to get a better look at him, when he made eye contact with Blaine.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And Blaine’s heart dropped into his stomach.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sebastian?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed! The original work was a one-shot. I'd like to revisit this and perhaps turn it into a story, but I'm not too sure. In any case, please let me know what you think! I like the idea of Kurt and Blaine having marriage issues. They were the OTP for ages, and sometimes we have to face the fact that the perfect couple isn't always the perfect couple, and OTP's are not always forever.</p><p>Allow for some creative liberties here. I am a medical professional (heyo where u at fellow doctors who hate their lives right now), and the shoulder separation thing is accurate (bump and all! Google it; it's kinda gross but in a cool way), but Felix would need surgery ASAP, and also there's some questionable departmental choices in this story involving talking and dealing with child abuse. Doctors and teachers are mandatory reporters, so at least that part's accurate.</p><p>This fic is no way meant to make light or make fun of child abuse or any kind of mental/physical abuse of anyone. If you're struggling with these issues, please know that help is always out there.</p><p>Some resources just in case:</p><p>CHILDHELP NATIONAL CHILD ABUSE HOTLINE- USA<br/>1-800-4-A-CHILD<br/>(1-800-422-4453)</p><p>NSPCC- UK<br/>0808 800 5000 </p><p>I'm still volunteering with Doctors Without Borders in Africa, so expect any edits (or updates, if at all) to be weirdly timed.<br/>Please stay safe and wash your hands!!!</p><p>xoxo,<br/>rlb190</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>